


Journey of the Stars

by Gryffinpuffseeker7, LunaMidnight, SBWomenofMarvel, TheLostStarfishSouls, ukucanuck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Medieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinpuffseeker7/pseuds/Gryffinpuffseeker7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMidnight/pseuds/LunaMidnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/pseuds/SBWomenofMarvel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostStarfishSouls/pseuds/TheLostStarfishSouls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukucanuck/pseuds/ukucanuck





	1. Geminus Ark of Arkadon

        _Clink, clink._ The silver forks and knives tapped against the reflective plates as the royal family dined. The meal had been relatively silent since the beginning, as all royal meals went, with the sporadic rumbling of chatter. Geminus, the crown princess, heir to the throne, was currently picking at her food, clearly in a state of boredom. Her younger brother, Pollux, was calmly eating his dinner while her younger sister, Castor looked at him mischievously. Castor slid her hand closer and closer to Pollux’s plate, not once touching it. Once she got about a centimetre away, she halted. It took Pollux a while to realize that Castor was there, but once he did, he side-eyed her until he told her to back off.

  
The king, Sarva, cleared his throat. “As I'm sure you're aware, Gemi dear, that you have just turned seventeen. According to the laws in this country, any heir turned seventeen must get betrothed within the following year.” Geminus looked up from her plate, a disbelieving look on her face. “We've found a very charming man willing to marry you in the kingdom to the southwest, Rennendor. He's second born in a line of nine!”

  
Geminus’ expression quickly morphed from one of boredom to one of disgust. “Since when have I ever shown an interest in getting a husband?”

  
“Well, you are a young woman of seventeen now, and the rightful heir to the kingdom of Arkadon. You need a husband to rule with.”

  
“Well I think I could rule just _fine_ on my own!”

  
A pause. Sarva took a frustrated breath. “Geminus Rennon Ark, you _will_ see this man and you _will_ marry him, for the good of the country!” He stood up and slammed his hand on the table.

  
Finally, the queen, Mizar, stepped in. “I think that's quite enough, Sarva.”

“I don't care what _he_ says. I'm not marrying _anyone_.” Geminus dropped her utensils loudly onto her plate of half-finished food and stood up. “No matter what you think, I can be a good ruler without. A. _Husband_.” With that, Geminus stormed out of the room, slamming the enormous door as she went. In her wake, a faint voice could be heard.

  
“ _Oooh she’s in **trouble** when she gets back!_ ” Castor whispered, snickering to herself.

 

~*~

 

“UGH!” Geminus flopped onto her luxurious bed and yelled into her pillow. She then flipped over and stared at the ceiling so intensely that she could have burned a hole in it. _Why does he have to be so set in his ways?_ Geminus thought, her eyebrows furrowed.  _Maybe I should just leave._ Her eyes widened. “That’s actually not a bad idea…” she hummed out loud. Her face set into an expression of determination as she hustled around her room, packing essentials into a backpack. A bag full of coins, a few outfits stolen from her brother’s room (he was the only one who had _sensible_ clothing. Dresses weren't exactly great for running in), and a map and compass. _Hmm… maybe I could pack a sl-_

  
A loud knock started rapping on Geminus’ door. _Oh no!_ Geminus kicked her messy sidebag under her bed.

  
“Geminus? May I come in?” her mother’s voice rang from behind the door.

  
“Yeah yeah, come in.” Geminus replied flippantly. She nudged her bag further under the bed.

  
The door creaked open, revealing her mother’s concerned expression. “Geminus, I know you're frustrated, but-”

  
“Really?! Why would I be frustrated? It's just that my dad wants to force me into an arrangement that will _destroy_ my happiness, and kill my future plans.” Geminus retorted.

  
“He's doing it for the good of the kingdom. He's looking ahead to the future, where you'll be a wonderful ruler.”

  
“I don't care. I don't want to get. _Married_.” Geminus’ voice hitched. “Why does he have to want to get his way all- all the time? I have my own opinions. He has to respect that.” _Lowering her guard. Good._

  
“How about you just meet this prince. Maybe he won't be as bad as you thought.” Her mother paused. “Marriage isn't the worst thing in the world. Even I went through with it. Just give it a chance, _please_?”

  
Geminus looked around the room, avoiding her mother’s eyes on purpose. “... fine.”  
“Let's go downstairs and talk to him, yeah?”

  
Geminus nodded, and both royals left the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

~*~

 

“Geminus.” King Sarva greeted his daughter, sitting in his throne with restrained anger. Geminus looked up to meet her father’s eyes.

  
“I've been thinking about what you brought up earlier.” She paused to collect her thoughts. “I have decided to go through with meeting this suitor. Maybe he… he won't be as bad as I thought. He also would be good for a second opinion while I'm queen.”

  
Sarva’s face broke into a smile. “I'm glad you decided to think it through and _finally_ came to your senses.” He motioned to a guard. “Notify our ambassadors to Rennendor. We'll be travelling to meet the second born prince, Romulus, to arrange the wedding with my daughter.”

  
“Father, I still need to get my thi-”

  
“Yes, yes, you'll have time to do that later. As of now, I have something to show you.”

  
“Okay?” Geminus looked at her father with a subdued curiosity. Sarva waved for her to follow him.

  
The king strolled with purpose through the halls, the portraits on the walls staring down at the princess following him with disdain. The hallways twisted and turned, and the pair went with it. After travelling through the adorned hallways for quite some time, they finally reached a large door.

  
Stepping through the door revealed a well-trodden cobblestone path. Their hard shoes clicked against the smooth stone as they walked towards the tall wooden building in the distance.

  
“The stables? Why are yo-” Geminus started to ask but her father cut her off by holding a finger to her lips.

  
Sarva grabbed the big brass handle and heaved it open. Dragons of all kinds flitted about the stable. Colourful and dull, big and small, lean and chubby. The two royals walked past all of them to the solitary stall in the back.

  
Sarva motioned to the stall door. “Go on. Open it!”

  
Geminus stepped towards the rather large door and pulled it open with a creak. Inside sat a medium sized, dark silver-blue dragon. The dragon, which lifted its head up the minute the door was open, had light gold accents on its body. The horns, wing webs, and spines all were the same shade of gold. The main colour of the body was the exact same graphite colour as the streak in Geminus’ hair. It took notice of her and the king, stood up and stepped over to Geminus.

  
She reached her hand out towards the dragon’s head, and the dragon hesitated for a split second before pushing its head into her outstretched hand. Geminus’ face broke out into a smile. _Perfect._

 

~*~

 

Geminus burst into her room, slamming the door behind her in her rush to grab her things. The party was due to set out at dawn, and Geminus had no intention of going with them.   
After a quick time of changing into her brother’s clothes, Geminus raced out of her room and through the halls.

  
 _Just need to avoid. Just need to avoid._ The phrase looped in her head. She was determined to make it out of the castle unseen and unheard.

  
A voice got louder, coming from the hallway to the right of Geminus. “...like I said, I'm so glad that Geminus decided to go through with it.” Sarva was speaking with one of his advisors. “I didn't want to go through with forcing her.”

  
At that, Geminus got angry. She was even more determined to get to her dragon. In her anger, however, she tripped over a wrinkle in the carpet and made a _thunk_ catching herself. Sarva whipped his head over to where the sound came from.

  
Geminus darted into the shadows, behind a curtain near a window.

  
Her father spoke. “Guard, check to see if something's there.” At that, the sound of clinking metal and chainmail grew louder as the guard turned the corner.

  
“There's nothing here, Your Majesty.” Sarva narrowed his eyes but then seemed to shrug.  
“As I was saying, this marriage will really benefit our kingdom…” Sarva’s voice faded away as he walked towards his quarters, with his advisors and guards in tow.

  
As soon as Geminus was sure the coast was clear, she slipped past the hallway her father was in, towards the small side door that lead to the outside.

  
She opened the wooden door with a creak, and outside sat her very own dragon, which she had named Epsilon.

  
She hastily saddled her dragon, and hopped on. The saddle slipped a little bit, as she had only saddled a dragon once before.

  
“Let's go,” Geminus said as she nudged her dragon to fly. Epsilon took off with an enormous heave of its wings, and soon enough they were in the air. It was only just before the pair hit the clouds that Geminus dared to look back, wondering if she could have done anything to change her father’s mind.


	2. Dianne Asteria's Trial

At 9 months Dianne could walk better than the rest of the village children her age. At three years old Dianne found out her little brother or sister wasn't going to be meeting her. At four years old Dianne’s papa started to train her in the art of archery. At five years old Dianne found out she was never going to be a big sister. At eight years old Dianne could shoot her bow better than any of the village boys under ten. At twelve years old Dianne got to make her first fur jacket from an animal she shot. At fifteen years old Dianne was told she'd have to become the new chief of her hunting village. At sixteen years old Dianne’s papa told her about the trials necessary to become the new village chief. At seventeen years old Dianne is more than eager to start her trials.

 

* * *

 

As my nimble fingers fluttered over my almost golden hair, a French braid curled itself around my head, coming to a stop over my left shoulder. I had always wondered where that one shimmering, twilight blue-purple stripe of hair had come from. Dismissing the thought at the mumbling I heard outside my tent, I carefully slipped my quiver over my head. Knee high boots considered fashionable to any girl my age, were ideal for stealth and comfort in the forest. Dark, ugly green, slim, fitted pants sat comfortably around my waist. A weathered white shirt covered me from my stomach to my collarbone, the sleeves stretching tightly over my lean arms all the way down to my wrists. A leather vest fastened around my waist with a wide belt, making my thin waist quite accentuated. Fur sat atop the shoulders and came to a close at my chest. Leather gloves covered my forearms and my slim, strong hands.

I emerged from my tent, bow in hand, and the village burst into cheers and applause. By far the loudest cheering came from my cousin and best friends; Leanne, Tia, and Griffin respectively. Leanne is half a year younger than me, Tia had been seventeen for a month or so now, and Griffin and I were both eagerly awaiting his nineteenth birthday. As in our small hunting village of Niska, when a boy reached his nineteenth birthday he could then get betrothed to any unbetrothed girl of thirteen years of age or older as long as she accepts. No couple can get married until the younger of the two is at least nineteen. Griffin is as excited to finally claim me as his own, as I am to finally be his.

The cheering dimmed as my Papa—Chief Kane Asteria— purposely strode towards me hunting pack slung around his shoulder. “It’s a bittersweet day for us all, as one of us goes of to complete her trials in becoming the next great chief of Niska.” A cheer rose from the village just as a blush filled my freckled cheeks. “We support Dianne Asteria as she leaves us today, only to return to us on her eighteenth birthday.” My Papa handed me the hunting pack with enough provisions of food, water, and money to get me started on my quest to live with only what I make or buy and to make connections to the rest of the world.

I briefly put down my pack so I could hug my Mama and Papa, as well as my friends. My mama and papa held me tightly in their arms for quite a long time whispering constantly about how I need to find an animal with good skins to trade for shelter and money quickly, and how I need to stay safe and watch out for danger. Most importantly though my parents both made sure I knew without a doubt that they loved me.

The next person I said goodbye to was Leanne, “Oh Lee, I'm going to miss you so much.”

“You better be back the moment you turn eighteen, or when you do come back I'm going to punch you.” Lee warned me as her eyes start to glisten.

“Ti, I wish you could come with me.” I whispered to Tia as I brought her into my arms.

“I would, only me going missing not long after your quest starts would be obvious, and you can't be chief if one of us helps you, remember. Anyone that can be paid to help but not us, that's why you have the journal.” She whispered back in a sad voice. After one last squeeze we released each other, hoping to see each other soon.

Griffin smirked as I strode towards him. “You're going to miss me, but not as much as I'm going to miss you.” He assured me confidently.

“I doubt that, at least you'll have the village to hang out with. I'll make sure I leave my letter of confirmation to my Papa. I'll feel better knowing that in a couple weeks you and I will finally be able to be considered a couple.” I held tightly to the guy I love. “I’m coming back to you, Griffin Sloane.” I promised as I let go and picked up my bag of provisions.

 

* * *

 

After leaving my letter for my parents, packing my second change of clothes—we only get to take two pairs— and waving goodbye to some of the kids I've taken care of, I headed to the west border of the village and slowly, with most of my village watching, I took a step outside the border and into the forest. Though I could hear cheering and crying in my wake, I didn't look back. I would’ve probably broken down right there and decide I couldn't leave. It's only one year. A voice in my head told me. Plus you'll get to meet new people, just like Papa met King Sarva.

“Just one year.” I muttered to myself over and over again as I trudged deeper into the forest. The cheering of the village was inaudible at this point, voices lost among the lush, green shrubbery.


	3. Eliza and Floof

The wind blew crisply at the musty wooden shack. The unusually frigid winter had really taken a toll on the poor beggar and her llama. Food was scarce and she did not even have a penny in her pocket. Crouching in her shack, she wept. She would not be able to survive winter like this. She knew she would have to do something. So slowly, she put on her thickest coat and made her way slowly to the city.

The sounds of the city were new to her. People walked happily around. After all, it was Christmas, the jolliest time of the year. She noticed the villagers watching her every move. Wearing an old tattered jacket and carrying a baby teal alpaca wasn't exactly up to the standards of the city. People laughed and giggled watching her shiver in the cold. Carefully, she made her way to the castle and took a seat on the steps. She sat and waited for hours upon hours waiting for someone to come along and give her some food.

She fought tears as she thought about her past. She remembered her mothers gentle touch, and sparkling eyes. Guiding her first steps and keeping her close when she was afraid. Then she remembered the last time she saw her mother. Her pale eyes, looking painfully into the distance. Her cold hands grabbed a hold of her daughters and soon they fell limp.

The beggar was jolted awake to see the night sky. Her alpaca whimpered by her side and it's eyes were full of fear.

 

***

 

She awoke in a grand room. She felt numb and sore. What had happened the night before? Wait, she thought, where is my alpaca? Just then, the alpaca trotted in and licked her face. She laughed and cried tears of joy. The smells of a feast wafted through the air, and her curious self, went to investigate. Never in her life had she smelled something so amazing. She ran through this mysterious place with hope. Suddenly, she ran into an old lady.

“My my, you're the beggar I rescued last night. You know you passed out on the castle steps. Now, let me take you back to your room to get some rest. By the way, what is your name and your alpaca’s name? I'm Barb, I'm the King’s advisor.” She said softly.

“My name is Eliza and my alpaca’s name is Floof.” The beggar whispered. “I came for food, I promise I'll leave when I get some. It’s very cold outside and if I stayed out there, my alpaca and I would have died. Thank you for taking me in.”

The two talked and talked like they were old friends. They talked for hours in Eliza’s room. She was given a proposition and it was up to her to decide.

“The King is in need of a new knight and nobody wants to take the position. I think you would make a great candidate. If you promise you'll train and try the best you can to be a knight, you and your alpaca can stay here forever.” Said Barb.

“DEAL! Thank you so much Barb! I will train as hard they need me to!” Cried Eliza in joy.

“Okay then.” Said Barb calmly. “Now we need to get you cleaned up and a new outfit. Take your alpaca with you darling.”

 

***

 

Every morning, Eliza awoke bright and early to the sounds of birds chirping. Life at the lavish castle was really something special. Never in her life had there been so many people assisting and helping her.

Training was going smoothly and everything seemed to be falling into place. It was like living in a fairytale.

Soon enough, I became the top of my rank and I was moved to the kingdom of Nectarin where I was the castle guard.


	4. Drayce Ridenwing

Heels clicked against the cobblestone pavement, and multiple men ran about the silent streets. Only a few townspeople still wander about the streets at night, leisurely taking their time strolling in the brightly lit night as the full moon hung high up in the black blanket above.

“Get her!” A man shouted. Another set of footsteps clicked against the roofs of houses, swiftly they glide across the shingles.

“The Red Striped Quicksilver has stolen the royal jewel!” Chaos swarmed the night below. A girl, fourteen years old, paused atop a flat narrow peak of a house. Men gathered around the front of the house, gazing up at the girl. The few citizens left on the streets began to gather behind the many knights, stopping to fill their curiosity.

“Quicksilver, return the gem and your sentence to prison will decrease.” The wind blew her silvery-white bangs into the air, clearing away the cover. Black thickly bordered the ends of her bangs, as a single thick blood red stripe ran down its path down the middle of her bangs. Obsidian orbs glistened in the soft moonlight, shadows extending its reaches around her face. Her ripped ‘v’ neck shirt, her mud caked pants, and her stolen military boots were worn to their limits, seeming as though they could fall apart at the stitches with a single movement. Her appearance was poor like she had lived on the streets all her life, besides the fact that she stole multiple priceless objects. The only thing that might be of any worth, was her silver hoop earrings on either lobs of her ears. The girl just smirked at the knights below.

“Knight Commander, I’m not a fool. If I was, I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to sneak all these beauties from under your noses.” The girl nicknamed Quicksilver snickered at her own comment, and patted the sack by her hip. “Even I would know that if I returned the gem now, I would still be executed tomorrow morning at the latest. I did steal many items, participate in some black markets, and kill that special merchant that held friendship between the king and the tribal chief. Oh! And that dead man several towns over to the West. No surprise for a death sentence handed to me! Well, have a good night! Hope you don’t get fired!” Quicksilver escaped behind the building, and the last thing that the knights could see was her silvery-white and black bordered ponytail.

 

————————————————————————————————

 

Chains clanged, dragging against the cold, wet cobblestone. Keys jingled at the guard’s hip with every step he took, and as he fumbled with the cell lock.

“I'm pretty surprised, you decided to just turn yourself in, Quicksilver. Even you said so two years ago! You would be executed no later than the first break at dawn.” The cell door squeaked open, rust began to taint the strong metals of the cell, threatening to break at any attempt to escape. The guard stepped aside with the door. Quicksilver just smirked, and walked herself in. Flopping onto the bed provided in the cell, she got comfortable, lying on her back with her left leg dangling from the bedside.

“Well, when you're in trouble, you got to use all your resources, right?” The guard raised his eyebrow, and smiled.

“Yeah? What's your problem, then?” Quicksilver pulled herself into a sitting position, her legs crossed like the kindergarten children patiently waiting to start story time.

“Money. It's getting harder to deal in the black markets, I can't possibly get my basic needs.” The guard just snorted, as he began to close the door, and lock it up.

“Why don't you just steal some? You're quite the professional. Plus, you have the money from the multiple stolen items, don't you?” This time, it was Quicksilver’s turn to snort loudly.

“Hey! It's not stolen, just borrowed around the world. Even if I spent the money I earned through the items, I'll lose my money like the dead merchant several towns over to the West. You sure you're suppose to say such a thing? And talking to me? I wouldn't mind taking blame if you get fired.” The guard just chuckled.

“Sure, kid. Just get nice and comfy, your execution is at first light of dawn. Might as well make one friend, right?” Quicksilver’s smile dropped.

“I… I don't need friends. But I'll certainly use you, if I ever need to.” The guard just sighs.

“Sure, kid. Just use me as a helpful connection anytime, if you make it out of here, alive. Anyways, the name's Kye Jest. It was fun being your escort.” Quicksilver nodded.

“Well, might as well have one person know my name, right? The name’s Drayce. Drayce Ridenwing.” The guard bid farewell, and jingled away, back to his partner at the entrance of the dungeon. Drayce gazed at the starry sky through the barred window near the roof of her stone walled cell. The moon’s course seemed to move much faster than any other night. Not before long, the sunlight began to peak above the line that separates the land from the sky. An unknown guard thundered noisily down the hall, his keys jingling at his side, and his sword clicking in its sheath, and his weight sending earthquakes around the dungeon. Unlocking the door, he forcefully pulling the unlocked door wide open, he stood to the side, and loudly bellowed.

“Quicksilver, you're…” The guard was cut off abruptly with Drayce’s wrist chain around his neck, and her legs hung like dead weights.

“Now be a good boy and pass over your sword.” The guard grunted with a flushed face, and shook his head.

“Never.” The guard managed to grunt out before he ran out of air and fell unconscious on the hard stone ground. His body fell with a loud thud that echoed throughout the dungeon. Unsheathing the guard’s sword, Drayce tried to cut the metal, but ending in a failure. The keys weren't an option, they will take too long just to find her keys. Suddenly, Kye came out of the shadows, and pulled her wrist chains with all his strength till they snapped. Repeating the same process to neck, a few hoops remained around the loop. Her neck and wrists still had black metal cuffs around them with a couple of chains left. Using one of his many keys, Kye fiddled with the ankle cuff locks.

“Sorry, I don't have the best memory, but I do remember having your ankle cuff key. Let me just un-cuff you.” The chains and the metal clattered to the ground.

“Why are you helping me?” The guard glanced at Drayce in the eyes, and looked back down at his hip. As he took out his coin pouch, and handed her her stolen military boots, he said in a hushed tone.

“I just believe kids like you need at least a second chance in life. You can only live once, so cherish it. Go find an adventure that will bring you back to the path you want.” Kye paused as he looked at the unconscious guard on the floor. “By the way, he's not dead, right?” Drayce looked at the coin bag once she finished putting on her boots, then back at Kye with a mistrusting expression. Kye spoke again with his hushed tone.

“This should last you for about 2 weeks of food, not so sure about lodging though.” Drayce just smiled with a twisted grin, anyone would believe she was plotting something.

“Not likely, no. More like halfway to the other side.” Drayce nodded her head towards the unconscious guard, and smirked. Kye could only smile and shake his head.

“Thanks, Kye. But let me tell you this, you're way too kind and trusting. Maybe, I can use you a lot!” Kye just huffed and shook his head.

“Sure, kid. Just try to have a new start in life.” Kye suggested as he faced the cell. “Now, let's get this show on the road.” Grinning, Kye went into the cell and removed a few stones from the corner. A tiny tunnel stretched into the pitch darkness. Drayce smirked, and rushed into the tunnel.

“Thanks, Kye. Blame it on me, if you get fired.” Kye chuckled.

“Whatever you say, kid. But I already planned for an outcome like that. I'll be just fine.” Drayce waved farewell, and crawled off into the darkness, as Kye re-sealed the entrance to the escape route.


End file.
